Los Angeles Rams
2014 Season The St. Louis Rams were founded in the inaugural season of NFLHC by owner HaiThere. Hai went on to hire taffyowner as general manager and PatNarduzzi as the first head coach. The Rams organization was very successful this first year, making a huge draft picks trade to gain a 2nd first round pick which they used to snag up Darrell Murphy, the franchise QB. The Rams ended up 2nd in the NFC South, and lost in the first round of the playoffs to Superbowl I winners the Minnesota Vikings. 2015 Season The Rams had several front office changes, as new head coach Time was brought in, replacing PatNarduzzi. Owner HaiThere ceded control to taffyowner, and the organization was later bought by SageBow late in the season. After losing two straight to New Orleans and New England late in the season, the Rams rallied to the then league leading Miami Dolphins and close out the season with 3 straight wins. Entering the play-offs at the #2 seed, the Rams beat a tough Green Bay team at home before edging out a close victory against the Vikings in NFC Championship Game. Squaring off against the Dolphins in Superbowl II, the Rams struggled against the pass and fell in an exciting 41-30 defeat. 2016 Season At the beginning of the 2016 season, the Rams brought in Dacder as their defensive coordinator. Under Dacder, the defensive scheme changed drastically from the ones that the team ran the season before. The Rams played well down the stretch, but the inability to run the ball with any effectiveness and the loss of starting free safety Gray Corbin led to close defeats against difficult opponents. Coming into the final week with control of their destiny, the Rams lost against division rivals Seattle Seahawks, and at the end of the day, they missed out from the playoffs for the first time in their franchise history. Dacder was hired to be the Houston Texans head coach in 2017, and Time took back over full gameplanning duties. 2017 Season During the offseason transition between 2016 and 2017, the final 8 teams were added to NFLHC. Because of this, the Rams lost another 4 players to the expansion draft, Eric Peebles, Randy Humphreys, Justin Glass, and Billy Westbrook. The Rams also lost OLB Morris Millen to free agency when he turned down a deal from the Rams in favor of one from the Chicago Bears. During the 2017 draft, the Rams selected many defensive players to reload, but still drafted Shawn Anderson to take over for Bradie Sapp in the starting running back position. Near the end of the season, the Rams hired ethan_agan to come in and be their head scout. 2017 would be a very disappointing season for the Rams, with them losing 5 straight games to end the season. Just as devastating was a season ending injury to Gray Corbin yet again, an injury that would lead the Rams to trade Corbin away the following offseason. The Rams finished 2017 with a 7-9 record, the first losing record in franchise history, and the second straight season where the Rams missed out on the playoffs. 2018 Season The Rams began 2018 with the intention of shoring up their defense. The additions of Eric Scott in free agency and Anthony Beltran, Oronde Jackson, and Jeff Cox immediately made this defense much better than the previous season. At the end of week 3, head scout ethan_agan was hired by the Baltimore Ravens to be their new GM after about one season with the Rams. Soon after, vida was hired on to be the new Rams head scout. The team performed very well to begin the season, winning 9 of their first 10 games. The first major injury of the season occured in week 11 in a 21-26 defeat to the Detroit Lions. Starting corner Keith Wells tore his ACL that game, and one week later against the Atlanta Falcons, starting defensive end Eric Scott broke his foot and was declared out for the season. The Rams would then go on to have a shock defeat at home to the Cincinnati Bengals in Desean Jenkins's debut as a starting quarterback. An overtime defeat in Week 15 to a streaking San Francisco 49ers team put the Rams's playoff hopes in jeopardy, but the Rams closed out the season with two divisional victories against the Arizona Cardinals and Seattle Seahawks to lock in the 5th seed of the highly competative National Football Conference. The Rams were defeated in the first round of the playoffs by the NFC East Champion Dallas Cowboys. After the defeat, SageBow sold the team to head coach Time, ushering a new era in the Rams organization. Championships NFC Championships NFC South Division Titles Season-by-season records *''Note: The Finish, Wins, Losses, and Ties columns list regular season results and exclude any postseason play. Italicized numbers mean that the records are subject to change each week due to regular season or postseason games being played.'' Category: NFLHC Category:Los Angeles Rams